Wyłów klucz zanim upłynie czas
Ostrzeżenie. Materiał zawiera dawkę wulgaryzmów i przemocy. Jeśli jesteś dojrzały, czytaj dalej. Totalna Porażka: Czas Przetrwania Odcinek 2 Czołówka thumb|center|335 px Od 1:40 - 2:23 Kamera przenosi się na obóz Cathtalon, druga kamera pokazuje domki uczestników. Trzecia kamera ukazuje walczące ze sobą Josee i Stephanie. Czwarta kamera wskazuje kuchnię, na której siłują się Duncan i Lightning. Piąta kamera pokazuje zaniedbaną szopkę, w której Gaspy i Rusty pozują przed lustrami. Szósta kamera pokazuje Akali i Claudię, patrzące się na półnagiego Alejandro z zauroczeniem. Ostatnia kamera wpada do wody, gdzie przez chwilę ukazuje Paul'a, który ją psuje. Z pękniecia pojawia się logo "Total Drama: Survival". Domek Byków Imprezka. Zawodnicy świętują wygraną. Akali: Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się wygrać przyszłe wyzwanie! Stephanie: No pewnie! Pijąc szampana, Paul próbuje zawiązać sojusz z Lightning'iem. Paul: Zrozum ziom, będziemy niepokonani! Lightning: Nic z tego, ziom, Lightning radzi sobie sam. Idzie dalej zadowolony. Jedyna osoba, która nie bawiła się w sojusze lub nie została o nie poproszona, jest nią Duncan. Widać jest wściekły tym, co widzi. Lightning wyszedł sobie z domku, tam zauważył dziwną sytuację. Altanka, Rusty vs Gaspy Rusty: Poddaj się, frajerze! Gaspy: Tylko nie frajerze... co z tego, że jesteś starszy? Ja mogę być od ciebie silniejszy za to! Rusty: Hmmm, ale nie jesteś. A ja mam swój styl, którym mi nigdy nie dorównasz. Z różą poszedł do domku. Powrót do Lightninga Lightning: A oni Klub Szalonych Dziewic tam urządzają? Nie dla mnie. Poszedł znów do domku. Wyraźnie zadowolony z nowego odkrycia podszedł do Stephanie i Akali. Lightning: Laski, mam dla was przełomowe wieści! Akali i Stephanie wzdychają niechętnie. Lightning: Tam jest Klub Szalonych Dzie... *Akali marszczy brwi* Domyślając się dziewczynom, o co chodzi, obie spoliczkowały Lightning'a. Domek Orłów Tutaj akurat wszyscy pomimo eliminacji Owen'a dobrze się czuli, Claudia pisała coś do książki, pamiętnika or whatever... Alejandro spał w samej bieliźnie, a po Gaspy'm i Rusty'm słuch jakby zaginął. Potem wyjęła puderniczkę i zaczęła poprawiać sobie policzki. Alejandro zerwał się ze snu. Alejandro: Na co ci taka tapeta? Claudia: Spadaj! Zaczęła sobie pudrować nos, całkowicie olewając Alejandro. Claudia: Myślisz, że mi dorównasz jadąc po wyglądzie, słoneczko? Wypięła mu język, tymczasem przyszedł Rusty z rozpiętą koszulą i odsłonionym torsem, z różą na ustach. Claudia: Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy tutaj urządzać sobie jakieś tańce na rurze... ja odpadam. Schowała puderniczkę, Rusty zrzucił z siebie owe łachmany i zbliżył się do Claudii, ta trochę onieśmielona, próbowała nie poznawać po sobie, że jej się mimo wszystko to podoba. Przewraca jednak zadowolona oczami, Rusty bawił się tak dalej. Alejandro po chwili zaczął się ubierać. Alejandro: Hmmm... que? Nikt go nie zrozumiał, a Claudia dalej patrzyła na chłopaka, który rozbierał się z podnieceniem. Kiedy już zaczął odpinać guzik od spodni i rozsuwać go, wtedy drzwi otworzył Gaspy. Ten szybko cofnął swoją igraszkę, spinając guzik od spodni i chowając się przerażony na Claudię, ta jednak tylko odsunęła się, wstała i rzuciła w niego rozpiętą koszulą. Claudia: TU SIĘ PUKA POJEBIE! Gaspy: A mnie to nie obchodzi... Claudia pokazuje mu znak cięcia po szyi i syczy jak żmija. Gaspy: Ooo... Trochę się jednak przestraszył dziewczyny. Claudia: Ja wiem, że dla ciebie naturalne jest yaoi, że orgazm przychodzi tylko po prostu z pitu-pitu, ale my się chyba bawimy. A ja wiem, że jak ktoś coś robi, to się mu nie przeszkadza! Gaspy: Uuu, zmieniasz swój kontent? Claudia: ooo.... uuu... stanął ci tam? Bo jak tak, to ci mogę zaraz twojego kurwa wacka przekrzywić! Słychać dźwięk gwizdka i megafonu, wszyscy zatykają sobie uszy. Derek: Witam wszystkich zawodników z Totalnej Porażki: Czasu Przetrwania! Mam nadzieję, że poranek minął wam pięknie, bo czas na wyzwanie! Josee: Jest już 15:00, barani łbie. *Szum tylko dostawał się megafon* Claudia: To choćmy na wyzwanie. Rusty: Dobra. Wszyscy przebierają się, pucują, golą, kapią się itd... Wyzwanie Po dwudziestu minutach wszyscy są na miejscu wyzwania, czyli na klifie. Derek: Gotowi, żeby zeskoczyć? Akali zerka w dół przerażona. Akali: Chyba cię pojebało! Derek: Mnie nie. To wasze zadanie, a tam na was czeka jeszcze mała niespodzianka. Z wody wynurza się Kieł. Rusty: To świetnie, więc co mamy zrobić? Derek: Wy? Zeskoczyć tam i wyłowić drużynowo jak najwięcej kluczy. Daję wam na to maks godzinę, po upływie czasu zliczę, ile wam się udało zebrać. Jeśli będzie remis, to obie drużyny wywalą ze swojej drużyny kogoś. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. Derek odchodzi zadowolony, a tam obok niego Josee, która przygotowała dla niego specjalny leżak i lornetkę, którą mógłby oglądać poczytania zawodników. Stephanie: To, kto pierwszy? Zegar odmierza czas, czyli od godziny do zera. Pierwsi do zadania gotowali się Lightning i Gaspy, a drużyna zatrzymała ich. Rusty: Na pewną śmierć? Po chwili jednak zastanowił się. W sumie on, Lightning i jego brat stali na samym początku do skoku, dlatego Rusty bez żadnych skrupułów zepchnął Gaspy'ego z klifu. Lightning: Lol Też skoczył. Stephanie i Akali przysunęły się bliżej, Akali próbowała nie dawać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo się boi. Paul: To która z pań następna? W końcu kobiety mają pierszeństwo. Akali: Ale ty jesteś ttaki odważny... ssspróbuj. Paul: Pękasz! Akali i Paul zmierzyli siebie wzrokiem. Stephanie: Spokojnie, to tylko skok prosto w paszczę wygłodniałych rekinów. Świerszcz. Stephanie: KTO NASTĘPNY?! Duncan: Panna nabuzowana skacze następna, ta boidudka za tobą, a na koniec ten... Stephanie: Kochanieńki, nie jesteś naszym kapitanem! Dlategoż zapraszam... Złapała go za rękę i prowadziła go do końca. Stephanie: No dalej, Duncey. Zepchniesz dziewczynę? Ta nie broniła się, ale on jej nie chciał zepchnąć. Stephanie wybuchnęła śmiechem i zrzuciła go z klifu. Stephanie: Równie dobrze wszyscy możemy skoczyć. Paul: To śmiało. Lightning kierował się znów w stronę klifu. Paul: Znalazłeś klucz? Lightning: A miałem coś szukać? Paul: Jprdl... *facepalm* Akali też strzeliła facepalm'a, ale broniła się przed skokiem, tą "informację" wychwyciła Claudia. Claudia: Błagam, laska, co się tak gaciami trzęsiesz? Akali: Zamknij ryj durna suko! Claudia: Grzeczniej. Tak się składa, że to nas jest mniej, a facetów więcej. Jeśli chcesz wylecieć, to życzę powodzenia. Mija kwadrans. Do tej pory nikt nie zyskał klucza, a minęła jedna tura. Akali: A nie mogę sobie odpuścić? Byki miały problem z Akali, która do tej pory bała się skoczyć, a Orły kłóciły się o pierwszą turę, Alejandro i Gaspy vs Claudia i Rusty Claudia: Nie będę teraz pierwsza skakała! Sami sobie skaczcie! Rusty: Właśnie! Wy tam stękaliście jak te małe dziwki! Alejandro niechętnie skoczył, a potem dalej Lightning i Stephanie; którzy się przyzwyczaili do skakania> Rusty: Skoro idą we dwójkę... Znów zepchnął Gaspy'ego, a Claudia stała obok niego zauroczona. Akali: Jak uroczo... Duncan: Słuchaj młoda, jak przegramy, to dziś wylecisz. Kapiszi? Akali: Ależ oczywiście, że tak! Tylko szkoda, że my coś mamy. Zbliżenie na Stephanie, która zadowolona niosła klucz. Rusty: Gaspy... Claudia: Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy go wywalili? A potem... może zajmiemy się sobą? Patrzeli na siebie zauroczeni, usłyszeli śmiech Duncan'a. Claudia: Masz coś może? Rusty zeskoczył, a Claudia na niego czekała. Duncan: Zakochana para! Jacek i Barbara! Tam słyszą, że ktoś się topi. Akali: Ooo, o tym mówiłam! Paul: To co z tego? Akali: Płyńcie! Nie możemy być na samym końcu! Stephanie: Stara, może się odważysz? Akali kolejny raz zerka w dół, ma potworny lęk wysokości. Akali: Jak daleko jesteśmy od wody? Stephanie: Czterysta metrów, a w Plejadzie Gwiazd niektórzy mieli 1 km przed wpłynięciem do wody. Akali: No właśnie, do samej wody. Wskazuje na ścieżkę do klifu. Akali: Tak to bym się nie bała, ale jeszcze jest obręcz, jeszcze są rekiny, nie! Duncan: Nie pękaj! Rusty wydobył się z wody z deską. Duncan: Na co ci ta decha, frajerze? Rusty zamachnął się i obezwładnił Duncan'a. Claudia była pod wrażeniem. Mija pół godziny. Byki mają dwa klucze, a wszyscy z Orłów nurkują, by wspólnymi siłami zdobyć chociaż jeden klucz. To dobry moment dla jednego członka z drużyny Byków. Stephanie: Słuchajcie. Szepcze do ucha swojej drużynie jakiś pomysł. Gaspy zdobywa klucz, ale Rusty w drodze mu go zabiera. Rusty: Kapitan powinien go nieść. Gaspy: Oddawaj! Rusty oddał mu tylko swoją bluzę, odsłaniając ciało, a Claudia prawie omdlała z wrażenia. Claudia: Kurczę, on jest taki boski! 3 do 1, Lightning też zdobywa klucz dla swojej drużyny, Duncan i Claudia są obecnie w wodzie, kamera robi zbliżenie na klif, a potem na tę dwójkę, która biła się o klucz, trzymał go Duncan, ale Claudia rzucała się na niego bez przerwy. Wszyscy z klifu obserwują całą bitwę, z której zwycięsko wychodzi jednak Duncan, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich Claudia zdobywa następny klucz, czyli jest 4 do 2 Rusty: Odnoszę wrażenie, że jeszcze dziesięć minut... Derek: Źle. Jest dziesięć minut! Wszyscy strzelają facepalm'a, ale Stephanie jest coraz pewniejsza siebie. Stephanie: Ha ha, lepiej się poddajcie frajerzy! Alejandro: A w mordę chcesz dostać? Stephanie: Tylko spróbuj Aluś... nie jestem taką idiotką, żeby się omamić jakiemukolwiek latynosowi. Alejandro: A Ryan? Trochę mu przykro, nie? Stephanie: Nie złamiesz mnie, Alepedale. Byki wybuchają śmiechem. Josee wachluje Dereka, widocznie niezadowolona. Potem biegnie ze ścieżki i wskakuje do wody, nikt niestety nie patrzył na Josee. Akali: Dobra... skoczę chyba. Wszyscy jej kibicują z drużyny, a Gaspy gdy się zadeklarował ze skokiem, został wyśmiany. Rusty: Ty to frajerze byś nawet uklei nie złowił na rybach! Zawsze łapałem z dziesięć sztuk okoni! Claudia: Musiałeś wyglądać naprawdę zabójczo... Claudia: To skacz, debilu. Tym lepiej dla ciebie. Patrzy niechętnie wzrokiem na Alejandro i wzdycha. Josee czeka tam na dole, do wody skaczą Akali i Claudia, obie nurkują i próbują wydobyć klucz. Zanim Akali zanurzyła się, Josee podpłynęła bliżej i ją złapała za nogę, straszając ją. Akali: *krzyk* Akali zaczęła szybko uciekać, Josee zanurkowała zadowolona, tam z klifu gniewnie na nią patrzyła Stephanie. Stephanie: Łyżwiara, co ty tam wyczyniasz?! Claudia zdobywa dla drużyny trzeci klucz, niestety koniec czasu. Derek: Zapraszam ze zdobyczami! Orły patrzą smutno na swoje klucze, a Byki już się cieszą ze zwycięstwa. Obie drużyny podchodzą do Dereka. Derek: Matematyka się kłania, jest 4 do 3, a więc zadanie wygrywają Byki! Znowu... *mierzy wzrokiem Orły bezlitośnie, obok niego jednak stoi Josee* Derek: Za pięć minut ceremonia, frajerzy. Każdy idzie do swoich chatek, Derek marszczy brwi. Derek: Josee? Dziewczyna podchodzi do niego z trochę podłym uśmieszkiem, ten jednak policzkuje ją. Josee: Ał! No za co? Derek: To jest za wtrącanie własnego nosa do wyzwań. Ty masz tu odpracować swoje uczynki, nie bardziej się pogrążać! Josee: Ale tu jest strasznie nudno... Derek: To jest twoja kara, nie nagroda za bycie najbardziej świrniętą antagonistką. Josee wzięła parasolkę i chciała walnąć nią w Dereka, jednak się powstrzymała. Josee: Ciesz się, że mi zależy na nagrodzie już po programie! Ceremonia Walczące Orły stawiły się na Salę Eliminacyjną, po raz drugi będą przystępowały do eliminacji zawodnika. Derek: Dobra, nie sterczcie tu jak te bawoły, przecież drugi tydzień z rzędu tu jesteśmy, więc wiecie co macie robić. Ludzie, cholera no. Derek: Oddaliście głosy, a teraz na waszych oczach, uszach czy czymś jeszcze Wam je odczytam... Gaspy - 1 głos Gaspy - 2 głosy Rusty - 1 głos Gaspy - 3 głosy Derek: Hmmm, prawie jednomyślnie. Gaspy, sprężyna czeka na Ciebie. Gaspy: Spodziewałem się tego. Powodzenia wszystkim. Rusty i Claudia patrzą na Gaspy'ego z tryumfalnym uśmiechem, Alejandro stał obojętnie. Josee naciska Sprężynę Wstydu, a Gaspy odlatuje. Gaspy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ RUSTYYYYYYYYYYY!> Derek: Co za szokujące wyzwanie... *sarkazm, niechętne zwodzenie oczami* Zostaje 8 i miażdżąca przewaga Morderczych Byków. Czy sytuacja się powtórzy, czy raczej zmieni? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Czasu Przetrwania! Zaciemniony ekran. Pokazuje się sylwetka dziewięciu postaci i logo sezonu. Po chwili Gaspy znika... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki TerriblePlayer'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Czasu Przetrwania